Outbreak
by Chibi-Toaster
Summary: Peter continued to look around for his older brother, Peter entered the dining room and Arthur was standing near the window. His face turned towards him. "Arthur?" Peter asked. Arthur stared at him with big green eyes. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I wanted to write a story about our beautiful little Sealand. 'Cos he's freakin' adorable. Oh and once again: Messed up dream. I dream some mixed up creepy things so it enables me to torture all these characters when they have done nothing. Muaha! *ahem* Ignore me.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia**

**Characters:** Mainly set around Peter Kirkland **(Sealand) **but some secret characters will later join and his memories will surely hold some people. Also, I would like some suggestions on who should come into the story because I'm kind of lost with who else should enter.

**Warnings: **ZOMBIES! :3 Blood/etc. And a sad Sea-kun D;

* * *

><p>Dark streets. Cold streets. What used to be clean, happy streets, were now reduced to this. Peter Kirkland didn't know who was left. He didn't know how somehow he had managed to make it through it. He'd seen things, people die after a dead person grabbed hold of them. He saw Arthur die...protecting him. Peter walked down the middle of the shadowed road, shivering in the cold air.<p>

There had to be a few survivors right? Because he was just a kid, nobody ever listened to him but he couldn't do this by himself, he needed help. Peter clutched a broom handle he had managed to find, he didn't know what else he could use for self-defence. It's not like he wanted to hurt anyone.

Peter knew that many people had lost lives due to this, but they didn't stay dead, they'd come back, as zombies. He played a lot of games and Arthur never let him play ones with zombies in because Peter would get nightmares. He wished that Arthur was here, even though he hated him mildly.

_His face turned towards him._

All he could think about it was that day...

_"Peter...Go...Now!"_

He never appreciated anything his big brother did for him. But now, scratched into his mind was everything that happened that day. Arthur's face, the last time he saw him alive.

_A loud thud. A had body fallen._

The pain of realising that Arthur was now one of them was hurting. Maybe they had one of those typical brotherly hate relationships...but Peter never ever wanted him dead. Peter knew that he was only young, but he was determined to get rid of these creeps.

They killed his big brother. They weren't getting off that easy. Peter's tear stained face looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. He had slept for most of today, the zombies were crazy at night and that's when they pretty much swarmed in groups. Peter would have to stay up all night, running for his life. He'd already done it once, could he be able to do it again?

He stood over an arm, well that's what he assumed that was, it was a bit icky looking and it wasn't making him feel so good. Peter tried to forget about that arm and focussed on finding possible survivors or some safe place he could probably take cover in while the zombies walked around aimlessly.

* * *

><p>The sun had gone down around an hour earlier, Peter had seeken refuge in an abandoned flat. He immediately ran up the stairs and to the top floor, the building was quite large and had twelve floors. He made it onto the roof after a very long time of running.<p>

Peter felt much safer up here, it was high up and he'd be able to make some sort of escape he saw any zombies approaching the building. Then he realised that he had to create some sort of barrier to block them. He had seen some possible furniture to block the door in a room close by.

A room that once belonged to someone. Someone who was probably now dead, or a zombie, though there wasn't much of a difference. Peter opened the door and went into the room next door. There was broken furniture everywhere, Peter picked up a chair he found and made his way to the roof.

Eventually, Peter was sure that he had made a stable blockade. It looked quite heavy to get through, built of chairs and a desk that he found, it took a lot of pulling but it was luckily on wheels. He would have to sleep up here or during the day. But Peter wanted energy for tommorow.

His brother died two days ago. It hadn't been a long time already, yet it had spread this far and had got so bad. Peter looked below, a few zombies had already came out and were exploring. Probably for people, people like Peter. He backed away from the edge and curled up on the roof. He closed his eyes and then fell asleep. Then the nightmares engulfed him.

* * *

><p><em>Peter wasn't having a great day at school. Receiving horrible threats from big people and hearing horrible rumours about zombies. He didn't believe them, how ridiculous, zombies weren't real. Everyone played way too much of their zombie games and it was now getting to their heads.<em>

_When the school day was over, Peter made sure he left quickly, to avoid trouble from schoolmates, and Arthur. Peter walked home, he didn't walk too fast, or too slow. He went at a steady face, there was no need to run. But yet, there were people around him rushing. _

_Why were they rushing? Were they late for meetings? Some of them were running, what were were they running to? Peter arrived home and opened the huge wooden door. "Arthur!" He called. "I'm home...!" No answer. Peter threw his schoolbag onto the floor and looked in the kitchen. __No Arthur. Thank God for that._

_Peter continued to look around for his older brother, Peter entered the dining room and Arthur was standing near the window. His face turned towards him. "Arthur?" Peter asked. Arthur stared at him with big green eyes. _

_"You need to go..." He whispered. _

_"What? Why? Why do I need to go?" Peter asked in confusion._

_"Peter...Go...Now..." He was raising his voice a little. There was a crash through one of the windows, a rotting hand shot through the glass. That was why. "GO!" Arthur yelled. Peter froze for a brief moment before running out of the room. He couldn't stay in the house while something was attacking could he?_

_He couldn't leave Arthur alone. Peter turned to run back into the dining room, he wished that he didn't. One of those 'things' attacked Arthur, Peter winced and shut his eyes tight. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. When he opened them again, hoping it was all over, he watched his big brother fall to the floor._

_Then Peter ran. He never looked back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Trying to get more than 1000 words in each chapter. Without making it too boring xD

England must hate me so much. xD

**England: **You've killed me in **2 **fanfictions now!  
><strong>Me: <strong>That's _all _my Hetalia fanfictions so far...  
><strong>England: <strong>Bloody git D:

So Peter's dream ends there, blah. Chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

I wanted to write a story about our beautiful little Sealand. 'Cos he's freakin' adorable. Oh and once again: Messed up dream. I dream some mixed up creepy things so it enables me to torture all these characters when they have done nothing. Muaha! *ahem* Ignore me.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia**

**Characters:** Mainly set around Peter Kirkland **(Sealand) **but some secret characters will later join and his memories will surely hold some people. Also, I would like some suggestions on who should come into the story because I'm kind of lost with who else should enter.

**Warnings: **ZOMBIES! :3 Blood/etc. And a sad Sea-kun D;

* * *

><p>He awoke to the sun beating down on his face. Peter sat up and yawned, he had completely forgot that he had fell asleep on top of the building. Peter began to wonder if everything was a dream and maybe he was imagining things a bit too vividly. He got to his feet and peered over the edge of the building.<p>

There were cars all over the place and there were no people. But he knew there had to be someone out there that could help. There weren't even any zombies anywhere, but Peter had read somewhere in some book that zombies never come out during the day. Something about them being easier to be caught when trying to hunt. Peter found it creepy and never believed a word of it. Not a word. Until now.

Now, he was witnessing it all, he was now in a place that had been completely torn apart. But it didn't even work, zombies couldn't possibly be real! Had a scientist messed up somewhere or something? Was there a cure to this? So many questions formed, but alas, there were no answers.

Peter was brought back to reality when he heard loud knocking on his barricade. He jumped up and was worried that maybe he had thought too soon and that there was a zombie waiting for him. Waiting to get him. "Anyone up there?" He recognised that voice.

"Alfred!" Peter called, running towards the barricade, "is that you, is that really you."

"Peter?" The confused American answered, "Why are you up here, is Artie with you?" There was a slight silence. "Peter? Is Artie with you?"

"N-no..." Peter whispered back. "He...he got caught..." For a moment, Peter could have sworn he heard a small sob from Alfred. "I'll let you up," Peter dragged a few chairs away and there was a small entrance that could easily be crawled through.

Alfred did so and then they patched the hole back up. Peter looked into Alfred's eyes, they looked red, he _had _been crying. Peter wasn't so sure if he should point it out or not, he was kind of nervous that maybe Alfred would cry and then he would have to deal with it. Peter didn't want that.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" Peter asked, "is it about Eyebrows?" That was probably not a bright idea, Peter even wondered himself while he made fun of his brother's eyebrows, he had them too, but nobody commented on his. Except from Arthur when he made a crappy comeback.

"I have been looking everywhere for Mattie, I can't find him, and now I come here, and Iggy is gone too..." Alfred sniffed. Peter looked at the crumbling hero. Not that Peter acknowledged the fact that Alfred considered himself a hero, but to be fair, Alfred had done some heroic things in his time. Though, half the time, he wasn't sure if Alfred was telling the truth or not.

"I'm sure, uhm, Mattie will be okay! Maybe he is with a friend and is doing perfectly fine!" Peter put in a lot of effort into trying hard to make Alfred happy. "You have a friend now! And you're doing perfectly fine!" Peter offered a smile. "Maybe this is just how Mattie feels!"

"Dude, how can you stay so positive at a time like this?" Peter was annoyed with how the American couldn't even try think good thoughts, this wasn't the Alfred that he knew. Or the Alfred that Arthur knew.

"If he is...gone...he will be watching over you! He will be watching over you and smiling because he knows that you are safe, he knows that you are alive and that you have a chance to survive," Peter paused for a brief moment. "You want him to be happy right..?"

"Of course..." Alfred whispered.

"Then be positive, if he is watching over you then you need to make him proud! Eyebrows is watching too! They both care about you! But you're with me now and we need to work together!" Peter began to wonder if maybe they could discover the very cure and maybe even bring back Matthew (if he was dead) and Arthur (who he knew was dead) to life.

It didn't sound too realistic, but Peter was willing to be a little over dramatic if he could get rid of the sadness that seemed to be following Alfred around. He thought for a moment. "Don't let it get you down, there is no need to frown, think about all the good things waiting to happen!" It was something Arthur used to sing to him when he was much, much younger. Especially when he was upset.

Alfred looked up at the younger boy and smiled. He realised just how hard he was trying. Little kids were amazing at just cheering you up at the hardest of times. _Arthur, I promise to protect Peter from any harm _he said in his mind _I owe it to you, for everything you've done for me, I'll keep him safe, I won't let anything happen to him. _Alfred was the hero, and heroes kept their promises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Agh. I have had some huge tests and essays for a while that I had to take a break for a while. I should be able to attempt to update often. I just found this and realised I never got to post it, so here is this part. Chapter 3 will be up soon and will be longer than this. Anyway, hopefully, something interesting will happen next time!


End file.
